


A paradox: you and me

by Tsubasakura2



Series: Life and Love [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Unrequited Love, i can't put all the tags bcoz i'll spoil the story, my baby eijun starts to mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubasakura2/pseuds/Tsubasakura2
Summary: Loving someone should be a beautiful, joyous and blissful feeling just like in the shoujo manga. But why does it hurts so much?Why has loving become a sin for me? Why has it snatched all my happiness? Why do I feel so empty?





	A paradox: you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Please forgive if I make some mistakes because english isn't my native language. It's my first time writing a fanfic and posting it online so be kind to me. Please guide me if I make mistakes. You are free to criticize but please i don't want to see harsh comments as they will only demoralize me. I also need someone's help to edit and proofread for me. If there's a kind soul who's willing to help, they can tell me in the comments.  
This is going to be a long journey as i'm planning to write a series ( and i'm quite lazy :) ). In this fic, i'm only borrowing kuroko no basket's characters. They will only serve as supporting characters. But They will have their own stories in the series.

SAWAMURA'S POV  
I always have felt that some part of me was missing. My happy-go-lucky (or some of my senpais would say 'my loud' ) personality doesn't go well with my sudden outbursts of depressive thoughts. A part of me has always known that the missing puzzle would completely change me and the people around me, and it was right.  
It all started when I first realized that I was in love with Miyuki senpai. It was quite difficult for me to accept this because of his shitty behavior and attitude. The fact that we're both guys didn't bother me that much as I had already a bit of a clue about my sexuality from my middle school days. People would try to get me and Wakana together but I wasn't attracted to her, as a matter of fact, I wasn't attracted to any of the girls in my school. I was a little naive boy to think everyone around me would accept me.  
A rainy afternoon of late December was the moment when my whole world turned upside down. I confessed to my parents that I liked the same gender and the result wasn't according to my expectations.


End file.
